build x ex aid the strange ride
by masked chaser
Summary: a crossover over between riders who once again get caught up in dimensional drama. what could happen in on this epic (not really) story
1. the start up

just a disclaimer i have no idea what im doing this is my first story not only that but im still in school if you find my story unappealing i apologize even so i hope enjoy the read even if it's made by an amateur

gachaan!

best match!

level up!

are you ready!

"sento..."

"sento!" "aaaahhhhh!" screamed kiryu sento our main boy and genius.

"get up! how long are you going to work on this project of your's" this was ryuga banjou the hot headed muscle.

"ow my ears did you have to do that idiot!"

complained sento. some context to the situation this is after the events of build and the movie's.

of course sento being the scientist that he is he'd only naturally be up to something. that somthing being travel dimensional travel to be exact. you see after the events heisei g final and after meeting a passing rider sento has taken an interest in the worlds beyond and was in making of a gateway that will more than make that possible. however building said machine was proving more taxing than expected he was exhausted even with help.

"look." sento exclaimed "I've almost got this baby running with a few more adjustments it's ready to go."(ready go) said sento "awesome!"exclaimed banjou excited that his boredom would meet its end "indeed" "ah!" yelled ryuga suprised at the new voice. said newcomer was the calm and collected nariaki utsumi "how long were you here" said banjou collecting himself from the suprise "the whole time. I've been helping sento with arc way" said utsumi "arc way? is that what your calling it?" "bingo with this we will be able to cross from our world to just about any other" said sento "sweet!" said banjo but sento began boast "isn't it amazing! isn't it the best! isn't it Genius!!" "i guess i should have expected this" banjo sighed in annoyance but as thing's were coming together.

(insert like a dream come true [p4])

"Good morning" a very cheerful a man said as he and four other's entered the room this was kiba of the three crow along the other two crows akaba and aoba along them came the passionate leader of the crows kazumi sawatari

"sup" said kazumi

"yo" said the with intriguing fashion sense gentoku himoro "perfect everyone's here just let me and utsumi finish up and were good to go." "you guy's were in on this too?" said banjou "of course why wouldn't we be?" said akaba before the conversation could escalate sento gave the good news "alright were we just got done with the finishing touches it's time for takeoff" exclaimed sento "alright it's time! pack your stuff boys were leavin" said kazumi as the three crows grabbed there supplies "alright let's get going!" ryuga said with enthusiasm.

utsumi started the power to the arc way began to flicker to life as a hole in space and time formed where this hole led they were going to find out. as the five riders and three crows walked towards a new destination

evolto: "crack is whack yo" he then proceeded to jump out window into the adventure


	2. the game start

**a disclaimer please do not expect anything from me this is my first fanfic and i am still in school I'm sorry if my story is not to your liking i am also sorry for the many grammatical error you will see**

* * *

**BAHAHAHA**

**"I ****DID** IT MY GODLY TALENTS KNOW NO BOUNDS!!!"

this was the game GOD kuroto dan shin dan kuroto who was quite proud of his current achievement. said achievement was a gashat not just any gashat but a key crossing worlds itself. "Could you quiet down!." this is kiriya kujo the rad docter with sunglasses who wasn't so cool with kuroto screaming like a bat out of hell. "what's happening?" asked emu hojo a genius gaming doctor

"Behold! MY BRILLIANCE" said kuroto "a gashat?" asked emu puzzled "shh!" said the ceo as he hushed the docter with his finger "not just any gashat, a key!" "a key?" asked the doctor still confused "a key to the world's beyond!" "an isekai! wait...?" a flashback of kaisei mogami "that's like kaiser..." "that is right! using the dimensional property's of enigma with **GODLY** talent i have managed the managed to do the seemingly impossible... **I AM GOD" **both emu and kiriya sweat dropped at this as the bugster pallad (who had just looked from his handheld game)asked "what's he talking about?" "oh dimension travel... stuff" answered kiriya who could care less about the situation as bright pixals come out of the arcade machine in the room and out popped the cheerful bugster of doremifa beat poppy "popi~!"she said excitingly as she jumped in the air "ah poppy brilliant timing with this all we need hanaya and kagami" said pleased that thing were coming together perfectly "yes?" as if some convenient luck had it the surgeon hiiro kagami and doctor taiga hanaya were there. hiiro who was already there eating cake and taiga who had just got there. "perfect! now all riders have assembled" said kuroto "yes perfect" said haimi kagami smilling everyone looked at him "what's perfect?"asked the doctor who had no idea what was happening emu explained and then things were set all that remained was get ready go and then there off

**they had free time and were bored that's my exclamation for all this**

on once they were set kuroto and poppy led them to a room he had prepared for this moment. he held the gashat in hand "(maniacal laughter) this is the path to the world's beyond! truly i ... AM A **GOD****!"** with this said (and poppy fighting back the urge to imprison him in the buggle visor) he pushed the button

**dimension Chronicle**

the gashat sparked and glowed as it hover out of kurotos hand an began to produce an orb around it until a wormhole formed "(maniacal laughter) it worked! a wormhole! my GENIUS has done it! I... AM A GO-" before the game master could finnish poppy had captured him in the buggle visor. as he screamed and demanded release the rider's discussed on the situation "are we sure we want to do this i mean everyone know's he has an alternate motive." reasoned kiriya who wasn't to keen on going along with kuroto random activity "why not?" said emu "ok" and the walked (carried in kurotos case) into the portal

* * *

there was a dark room with 9 figures 1 sitting on a chair the other 8 evenly in two rows parallel to each other in front of the person. the figure stood from his chair

"**_it begins" _**the figure in a mechanical tone

with a single red glowing eye

* * *

**so that was my second chapter i think i did mostly because i was enthusiastic with kuroto mainly because he's one of my favorite characters also a little peak of my antagonist i have planned for the story again don't expect anything amazing thank for positive feedback and leave criticism to build up on thank you and have a nice day**


	3. news!

hello there I'm kullen and as the title says here a little news about me and my situation along as what im gonna do with build x ex aid

first what you probably already know I'm in school so not alot of free time let alone time to write i will however try my hardest during winter break i will try at the minimum to get three chapters out so just expect activity during the weekend

second i just moved and that cuts my free

time basically in half

third the story i personally don't know what I'm gonna do with it i might add other riders most likely zi-o or drive and maybe zero one but as you can see that's not finished yet i don't know how im gonna move forward but know that i will advance the story as for stuff i made up for the story such as the villains they will have something to do with bugsters and smash as for the the arc way/dimension chronicles gashat they will pretty much play how you would expect dim portals to work in story's

that's all i think just stuff i needed to get off my chest have a nice day and go read or watch you love ciao~


	4. mistakes and mystery

* * *

**disclaimer i do not own anything except the characters i make up nor am i a pro author you could provably make a better story than I could i am also dealing with school and have limited time to make these thank you and have a nice day**

* * *

"well this didn't go as planned"

was all sento could say as he was in the middle of what was to him essentially nowhere. it was a jungle at least he thought it was a jungle it was damp most likely a rain forest "this is the worst" as you can see this didn't go as planned

first he is with none of the riders

second he didn't know where he wwas which be a problem if it wasn't for the former

third he didn't know what to expect from this new world/area which again would be okay if wasn't former

thankfully sento had thought ahead and placed trackers in his teammates bags

he also had stands that could connect with the arc way but he needed rest with him to do that. sento looked in his b.phone and checked his tracker app and could locate kasumi and the three crows and utsumi but couldn't track ryuga or gentoku to his dispair. "this really is the worst" sento sighed "**Grrr" **"huh?" something leaped at sento "!!!" sento dogged but it knicked his coat. sento looked at the creature.

it was a bipedal lizard yellow mostly with a black belly with splotches of black around it's body most notably around it's eyes (think of the great jagras from monster hunter turned into a kaijin). it was hungry and unfortunately sento was the first thing it saw in this state.

"can't say this was unexpected" sento says as he put the b.driver on and pulled out two fullbottles shaking then vigorously until he stopped and twisted the caps. "so... shall we begin the experiment"

**rabbit!**

**tank!**

**best match!**

he then proceeded to crank the lever

**are you ready!**

Henshin!

**the fullmetal moonsault! rabbit tank!**

**yay~!**

he was dawned in the symmetrical red and blue armor, build

the lizard charged at build which he dodged and hit it with the back of his left arm and sent the lizard flying into a tree.

he then used his left leg to jump over to where the lizard landed in less than a second and landed a devastating right hook to the face. not wanting to risk energy or injury he fled. build undid his transformation and pulled out his b.phone and checked to see the members of team build he could find. kazumi was the closest along with akaba and aoba wasn't that far away from them the real problem was utsumi and kiba as not only were they farther away than kazumi but in the exact opposite direction of them which made sento groan "this is the worst" as he popped in the lion fullbottle turned it into the machine builder and drove off.

* * *

"ow" emu said as he rubbed his head. he wasn't prepared for the instant they transported and fell on his head he wasn't sure where he was but what he did know was that he was alone. looking around he noticed a lot of plant life with a few small lizards and bugs here and there. it was rather peaceful until... **"brrbeerbrbr"** was the was the familiar sound of minion bugsters (i don't know what there called) walking towards him. they were a dull green instead of orange strange...

but the genius gamer wasn't confused enough to be distracted as he put on his

**game driver~!**

he then pulled out the m.a.x gashat and inserted it

dai Henshin!

**gashato!**

he pulled the lever

**gachaan! level up!**

**mighty jump! mighty kick! mighty-mighty action x!**

(insert ex-aid level 2 theme)

right then right there was kamen rider ex aid fully dawned in his lv 2 armor.

he then took a moment to look at his enemies. 8 bugsters but that wasn't what concerned him what did concern him however was that behind the fodder was a familiar face and a not so familiar face.

the former was none other than the bugster salty and the latter having the appearance of a collabos bugster except instead of black this one was gun metal grey with dull green streeks going down its arms and had twin swords sheaved on its back. he had his arms behind his back and was not in a combat stance unlike the other's.

"I'll clear this with no continues!" he said while doing his signature pose. **gashacon breaker! **ex aid gripped his weapon and charged at them. hitting one bugster after another while occasionally dodging a strike expertly. he took down two before

**ta-daa~ **turning the g.breaker in sword mode and began to swiftly cut them down one by one before dodging a strike from salty who charged at him **_"_****_hahaha you may have beaten my salty chefs but you have yet to beat me!_****_" _**salty said as he attempted to shock ex aid but he dodged it " how about i change that " he then slashed salty which made him stagger and then pulled his gashat **gashuun **placed it in the g.breaker.

**gashato! kimiwasa!**

**mighty critical finish!!**

he then slashed at salty making him stagger **_"gwaaah!" _**he said before exploding. exaid collected himself before looking at the mysterious monster. "so who might you be" ex aid asked "i am one of the fusion bugster" the bugster spoke in a composed monotone voice despite his allies being slain "you see i caim here to test you" "test? fusion?" ex aid said confused. "im afraid i can't you fight as of yet however..." with a snap his two bugsters appeared out nowhere and slashed at ex aid causing him to jump back "i will entertain with a suprise" he then raised his hands at the two bugsters.

wondering what he was doing ex aid would soon get his answer when gas spewed out of his hands turning the two minion bugsters who twitched in agony into smash. the one to ex-aids left being a press smash and the one to his right being a strong smash. ex aid was taken back "smash!?" in his shock the smash charged at him while he barely manages to dodge. "i bid you adieu" the fusion bugster said as he vanished into green pixals "wait!gah!" ex aid yelled as he was punched by the s.smash. realizing this situation was going south he pulled a second gashat.

**gekitotsu~robots!**

Dai x3 henshin!

**gachaan! level up!**

**buttobase! totsugeki! gekitotsu punch!**

**gekitotsu robots!**

the robot gamer appeared an punched smash as it began to desemble onto ex aid before forming into ex-aid lv 3

ex aid then began to turn the tides as he overpowered both smash with his punches. finally deciding enough was enough he put the gashat into the kimiwasa slot holder

**gashato!**

**kimewasa!**

ex aid then shot his large fist at the large smash and destroyed it, then it came back to exaid and reattached itself as ex aid jumped into the air as red energy surrounds the large fist

**gekitotsu! critical strike!**

ex aid landed a finishing punch on the press smash obliterating it.the fight was over emu undid his transformation and

laid down exhausted. "what was that all about" emu said in between his panting.

he was completely confused the bugster virus was here and green apparently not only that but that f.bugster shot nebula gas out of it's hand. "did sento have something to do with this?" emus thoughts were cut short as here someone scream "Dammit!" emu got up slowly and saw who it was. emu was silent as the man he was looking at was ryuga banjo / kamen rider cross.z. he was very obviously frustrated. seeing as emu had nothing better to do he tried to make his presence known "ryuga!" "huh?" surprised banjo eyes widened when he realized who it was "emu!?"

* * *

**alright this is chapter 3 im hoping you enjoyed. i can't believe I got this out so****soon and on a school day at that.****I'm a bit more confident of my skill as a writer. please leave criticism if you don't like it. you probably shouldn't expect another until the weekend. anyway i hoped you like it and have nice day**


	5. battles and objectives

**hello its me! this is chapter 4**i **hope you enjoy. as you know i own nothing here. if you find yourself not liking the story i humbly apologize and please let me know how to improve. so anyways i hope you enjoy and have a nice**

* * *

"Dammit!"

ryuga banjou was as you can tell not in the best of moods. for one the big dimensional gate obviously went wrong. scattering the whole team across what he assumed was a another dimension. two he was soaked in water from his unexpected landing. "my lunch is ruined too" banjou said growing frustrated until he remembered something. the tracker he had with him all he had to do was wait for and thing's will go over smoothly. he then got out his tracker to look at it. it was busted thank's to the water might wanna tell sento to get water proofed next time. "Dammit!" banjou was getting more frustrated by the minute until. "banjou!" a voice yelled out. "huh?" banjou turned around only to be shocked on who he saw "emu!?" banjou said surprised by the doctor's appearance. "what are you doing here! banjou said generally happy with seeing the docter even though it was unexpected until he noticed the bruises all over the doctor. " what happened to you" banjo asked. emu gave an explanation and surprised banjou once as he took the moment to think. bugsters withwith the power of nebula gas? sure there were bugster smash before but the way emu described it he was using the nebula gas itself much like night rogue or blood stalk. this also meant that stuff like bugsters or smash were here meaning there was something going on and banjou didn't exactly like the idea of letting something like this go unchecked." umm banjou if you're here then is sento is too" emu asked "yeah! atleast i think so i really don't understand how this dimension travel works" banjou said scratching his head "well if that's that's the all we need to do is find him he'll be able to think of something" nodding in agreement they set off to try and find sento until. **"rarghr!"** a rawr sent both riders into alarm as look to see who it was. they were surprised by the sight of multiple lizard creatures (the same that attacked build but with spike armor) running towards them "what are these things!?" asked emu to which banjou replied " who cares!" banjou then got out a fullbottle all while cross-z dragon came out nowhere and flew around "**rawr****~**" it cried as banjou grabbed it and inserted the fullbottle "**wake up!**" he then flipped up the head and tail and inserted it into the build driver.

**"cross-z dragon!"**

he then started to crank the lever

**"are you ready!"**

"Henshin!

**"wake up burning! get cross-z dragon! yeah!"**

the two pieces of armor snap together as the dragon live razor (yes that's what it's called) attaches to banjou forming the chest and shoulder pieces. this was kamen rider cross-z. he then charged at the reptiles and proceeded go ham. emu then got put his own transformation device. "**mighty action x!**" "henshin!" "**mighty jump! mighty kick! mighty action x!**" transformed exaid then joined crossz in the action by kicking one of them and hitting one of them with the g.breaker. crossz was choke holding one them with his left arm and punching him with the other before lifting him up and throwing him at a group of three knocking them down like bowling pins. watching from afar a bugster similar to the one before but with to blade like appendages that resembled snake sticking from it's arms and without two swords. deciding it was done watching he vanished. "at this very moment there's no way i can lose!" crossz said as he began to crank the lever to his b.driver "**dragonic finish!**" he then jumped in the air with a holographic chinese dragon and soared towards the lizards destroying them. "**mighty critical strike!" **emu did the same as pink energy surrounds his foot and hits the lizards. with the danger gone they undid there respective transformations. "what was that!" asked banjo "i don't have a clue but it's just more of a reason to find the other's" answers emu banjo nods and the two go off to find the other rider's

* * *

"**B**Ahahaha! im free from that worthless prison!"

yelled the one and only shin dan kuruto who took a moment to look around "hmm" kuruto hummed. the gashat worked that kuruto was sure of but obvious problem here was no one was around not even the riders. speaking of riders kuruto picked up the buggle vizor 2. poppys buggle vizor and if that was here then that meant the bugster was defenseless if she wasn't with one of the riders a thought kuruto wasn't fond of (not that he cared or anything baka). although that wasn't a problem for deus dan kuruto being brilliant as he was kuruto had (secretly) put tracking devices on the rider's although probably for more than searching for them great minds think alike i guess . kuruto had also thought of a plan for going back for you see the they transported in was prepared for a reason the dimensional coordinates were on the dimensional chronicles gashat one push from the and the front door to home was right there. of course there was more to it than that he'd have to find the riders first but as for now he would attempt to find poppy along with any other mysterious this world had to offer. as he began his walk the ceo heard a noice. looking to where he heard it he found nothing slightly on edge he began walk again he then heard a rustle it was coming from the trees. in a sudden moment something came rushing kuruto which he barely dogded looking to see who it was he was surprised it was the flying smash. as he was about to retaliate a foe he didn't see right behind him. a mirage smash had struck his back. he rolled in pain before falling limp.**"game over" **kuruto faided into purple pixels the game master was seemingly gone until a purple pipe that had the word continue on it popped up with a gingle. out came kuruto with his arms crossed he then jumped from the pipe with a "wew~" and landed infront of the smash. "you made me waste one of my precious lives" kuruto said with a calm yet irritated voice as he pointed at a screen with number that decreased by one. a figure came out from the bushes he was the same as the 2 bugster before but with one difference he had claw like weapons that resembled bat wings. "greetings dan kuruto" said the mysterious bugster "thats SHIN dan kuruto to you!" kuruto said "oh my i apologize for my error" the bugster said in a sarcastic way that irritated kuruto slightly "what do you want " kuruto said in cold voice that would probably intimidate any normal person. "you see your a dangerous factor in my lords game that he has going so it's either come quietly or do i have to end each one of those lives of yours. threatened the bugster " a game...?"the ceo spoke " you Dare make a game without the Game masters permission!!!" kuruto yelled as he attaches his game driver he brandishes two gashats and activates them both

"**mighty action x!**"

"**dangerous zombie!"**

grade x-0 henshin

"**gashato"**

**"gachaan! level up!"**

(m.a.x jingle)

**"danger!danger! death crisis! dangerous zombie!"**

branded in white armor kuruto was now kamen rider genm lv x-0. the bugster snapped his fingers and both smash charged at him and struck him only for kuruto to hold both attack's and not even be fazed " BAHAHAHA did think feeble attacks like this would work against me!" genm boasted as he sent both smash flying backwards the f.bugster used its claw weapons to fly and attack genm who blocked the attack and retaliated by jumping higher than the bugster was flying and struck him down to earth. the bugster fell with a mighty crash as genm landed the smash he batted were back and engaged him and proceeded to get beat down. the bugster who had recovered charges at genm and slashed at him but was parried by the g.breaker he just equipped and launched him back as kuruto prepared for his finishing blow **"dangerous citical strike!" **but before he could do so the f.bugster grabbed the f.smash and through him at the kick surrounded by dark energy destroying the smash and stopping the attack. as kuruto was about to do something the bugster vanished into pixels. kuruto was left unsatisfied with his unintended kill as he was aiming for the f.bugster while kuruto was mumbling the remaining m.smash tried to (understandably) sneak away but kuruto noticed and so did the smash as it ran for it's life but kuruto would not allow it to do so as he turned the g.breaker into sword mode and prepared its finisher "**dangerous critical finish"** the pink energy surrounding the sword turned purple and genm unleased the attack as a sword blast and destroyed the smash. kuruto undid his transformation he was annoyed **very** annoyed at his attempted murder got got away and his _lord_ was planning and was likely for the faulty in the gashat. seeing as there was nothing he could do at the moment he continued his previous objective finding poppy

* * *

in the dark room the same nine figures were there. the figures singular eye illuminated as he stood up the three f.bugsters from before walked over and bowed at the figure's presence he then spoke "you have completed your task" the three bugsters nodded "good" he began "then might i ask **why is this weakling still in my sight** " the first two bugsters backed away from the third as he began to panick and beg for mercy "WAIT my lord i swear it won't happen again just give me another chance!" cried the bugster "**your right it won't happen again**" saying this the figure grabbed the bugster by its head he then held out a gashat that was blank until red lightning surrounds it "**boxer**" a watery techno-ish voice spoke (think of the voice for the zetsumerise keys from zero one) he then inserts it into the gashat slot in his head. writhing in agony the bugster transformed as a red armor molded onto its chest along with two metal claws attached to it's arms. "**you're overestimation of you're strength and inability to follow orders as an observer has costed you this**" the eight other figures stood there unfazed as the two f.bugsters were trying to hide there fear as to what might have happened to them if they were to fail. as the transformation finished the bugster got up like a mindless puppet "now go attack this" he held a picture of gentoku himoro as the bugster grabbed the photo and walked off to perform it's duty "**let that be an example of any fool who dare serve me are this weak and stupid"** he spoke as the two remaining bugster walked away.

* * *

**hello and wow am i excited for what happens next in the story. i hope you enjoyed what you read and let me know if you didn't. im sorry if the fusion came off as a disappointment with it being crushed by genm and not kicking but when it first fights but please understand on this one I've always wanted to see x-0 destroy like the og genm lv x its basically his finale form he doesn't even get a big reveal just a team henshin before an even more overpowered form that overshadows it.**

** anyways there's something here I'd like an opinion about and that is writing other stories like say stuff like bleach or symphogear or hyperdimension neptunia just stuff i can name at the top of my head because I've had urges to write more and I've always wanted a fanfiction about megatagmension blanc and fourse simply because of the school theme**

**I've also wanted to make a wizard x doki doki precure mostly because of this one article i saw of wizard and cure heart getting married no joke haruto got an actual waifu (and jail time) basically what im trying to say was i want to expand a bit more don't get me wrong im going to finish this story i just don't want to write Just this story. im sorry for any typos thank you and have a nice day**


	6. the surgeon and zero degree soul fire

* * *

* * *

**hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5 and i hope you enjoy. as for a little news I'm going across state for Thanksgiving so that's cool but it also means I'm going to have a difficult time writing. that's all for now nothing to important so anyways have a nice read and have a nice Thanksgiving.**

* * *

"clash!" "clang!" "Ora!" at this very moment a battle had taken place " orrra! come on! come at me!" this was kazumi currently as kamen rider grease. as you can tell he's currently fighting a large number of enemies of all kinds smash, bugster virus, lizard's even gaurdians along with his two partners/henchman akaba and aoba who were transformed as the castle and stag lost smash. they were all engaged with what seemed like an endless horde of enemies. akaba was winning a punch out with a s.smash and a hard gaurdian and aoba was dueling a m.smash after clearing a group of gaurdians and b.virus. kazumi was dealing with a special problem. standing before kazumi was a mechanical opponent that was red to boot this was gatton the bugster and final boss of gekitotsu robots "_eliminating the enemy_" it spoke in a robotic tone before attempting to punch grease but misses as grease dogdes and landed his own punch leaving the bugster disoriented as he landed a kick "ora!" making the bugster stumbling backwards. grease was going to finish him off until "shock!" grease was struck in the by an electrical current. looking to see who it was grease found aranbura the taddle quest bugster. "baster-!" before he could finish he was struck by gaton who had recovered "boss!" akaba and aoba attempted to help there leader but both were shot in the back by the bugsters of bb shooting and jet combat revol and vernier. the four bugsters were walking towards the downed trio while laughing until "**taddle critical finish!**" a swordsword blast appeared and blew up infront of the bugsters making them jump back. a man that resembled a knight jumped infront of the three this was kamen rider brave "who are you ?" grease asked but brave didn't answer as he took out a large gashat with a knob on it he then twisted the knob "**taddle fantasy!" **as it started its gingle "**let's going king of fantasy**"/" proceeding with level 50" he put it in the game driver "**duel gashato**" and pulled the lever

"**gachaan!"**

**" duel up! "**

"**explore! discover! rpg! taddle fantasy!**"

suddenly the Fantasy gamer appeared and fused with brave turning him into brave lv 50 fantasy gamer

(insert brave lv 50 theme)

the bugsters then charged at him. brave dogded gaton and blocked revol before slashing aranbura across the chest and kicked vernier. while the fight was going on kazumi and the crows got up " oi! we aren't gonna let this guy get all the are we!" as he said this he undid his transformation and took off the sclash driver and put on the build driver. he then pulled out the blizzard knuckle and the fullbottle. shaking the bottle vigorously as he twisted the cap he put it into the knuckle "**bottle freeze!**" he lifted the handle and then insert it into the driver "**grease blizzard****!**" he then turned the lever

"**are you ready!?**" "henshin!" "** the frozen soul fire Grease blizzard! gakigakigaki gakIII!**" there he was in all of his freezing glory grease blizzard. they then charged at gaton delivering a brutal frozen punch with his left arm while akaba took on revol and aoba took on aranbura. brave paused for a second at his reinforcements before going for vernier. shooting the c.smash was one thing actually fighting it was another revol was beginning relies as he was punched in the face by akaba "hehe what's wrong? having trouble fighting hand to hand!" akaba said as he tossed revol several feet before crashing into a tree " bastard!" he said as he got back up before firing his machine guns pelting the c.smash with bullets before shooting his cannon causing a massive explosion. "phew" said revol slightly shaken "was that your best shot?" "huh?!" revol was shocked as the lost smash was still standing not even with a scratch because he put up his shields "cause if that was then let me show you mine!" he said as his face eye? glew a dark red and shot a dark red laser that destroyed revol. aoba was absolutely livid that aranbura got a cheap shot at there boss which is why he is absolutely enjoying beating the mage

"ai you got a lot a nerve getting a cheap shot on the boss like that!" saying this aoba picked the bugster up by the collar and threw him back " gah! um Fireball!" he said as he casted fire at aoba only for it to be cut in half flying past aoba. seeing as he was outmatched aranbura got desperate "Lightning!" as he said that a large magic circle appeared and a large lightning bolt struck aoba but before it could hit aoba raised his swords to prepare for the worst but to his **shock** his swords acted as lightning rods as if he instinctively knew what to do he redirected the lightning towards aranbura

shocking the bugster (both figuratively and literally) aoba then dashed forward in a burst of speed [ it said on the wiki he was extremely fast but i don't think the show did anything to represent that] and slashed the bugster in half in a samurai flick style. back with our rider's grease and brave were decimating the two bugsters all the while sharing some banter "you and your allies are not needed i can handle this perfectly by myself no thank you" brave said coldly " oi if you're going to talk like that then keep up!" " i would ask you the same thing" as they said that they dealt with the enemies behind one another with grease punching vernier and brave slashing gaton both deciding they've had enough they prepared there final attack's "**kimewasa****!/****one ice! twin ice!**" " **taddle critical slash!/glacial finish!**" both simultaneously jump in the air as brave had red energy surround his foot while grease had ice surround his as they kicked the bugsters destroying them. they stood back up after there landing then looked at each other "oi you ain't that bad knight guy" grease complimented "your praise isn't necessary although you're explosive fighting style is quite effective" brave said noting how he overpowered gaton " hey boss! there's still more!" akaba yelled. as akaba said there was indeed quite a number of enemies left but before the group could prepare to clean up "**full bullet****!**" build in hawkgatling form came from the sky and moad them down. soon the field they were fighting on was filled with explosions. build then landed infront of them " i told you i can handle this by myself" heero said to the scientist " and you did you destroyed the bugsters attacking grease i simply took care of the fodder" sento said as he undid his transformation the rest did the same

"sento what's this all about? who's this guy isn't he one of those game rider's?" kazumin asked. sento then explained the situation he and hiiro had met prior to the battle and do the circumstances they agreed to a partnership for the time being and decided to help seek each other's allies"okay so hiiro here is helping for the time being and banjo and beardy are lost?" still unsure of the situation but getting the gist of it "and that's not all I've come to suspect that this malfunction was not an accident and this battle confirms my suspicion we must regroup with utsumi and kiba and find the other's"

sento said " yah let's go get syoukichi!" akaba said excitingly "let's get a move on"

kazumi said putting his sclash driver on and getting the robot sclash jelly out and twisting the cap before inserting it "**robot jelly" **he then pushed the lever "henshin!" "**crush! flow! overflow! robot in grease! burrrrrrA!**" kazumi was once again grease. grease took out the helicopter fullbottle shaking it vigorously before twisting it and inserting it into the sclash driver "**discharge bottle!** **it is not crushed! discharge crush!**" with that done a pair of blades appeared on greases right hand and began to rotate and he took lift off "hey boss wait for me " both aoba and akaba said as akaba grabbed his foot and aoba grabbed akabas foot. there wasn't much that could surprise hiiro but seeing a man spout helicopter blades from his arm and seeing him take off with two other men dangling from his leg did the trick " well it's time to go" sento said as he brought out the machine builder knocking hiiro out of his daze " a-affirmative" he said as he got on the machine builder and they drove off

the scene was changed evolto was infront of a portrait " _**ah hello there i bet your wondering what I'm doing infront of such a lovely painting well I'll tell you my very loyal (and captive) viewer I've gotten into painting**** ah i oh so love this right here"**_ the painting he was looking at was of the magical girl show madoka magica "**_oh i love this show it's my favorite comedy_** **_but enough of that lets get on to the important stuff I've started my own segment in this fanfic of me doing activities oh wait here comes my favorite part_**" evolto said " Geiz! (sob)" sougo says as he cries over his dead friend "(**chuckles**) **_i love this_**"

* * *

**so anyways hi everyone and i hope you enjoyed i couldn't get this done before Thanksgiving unfortunately and i do have news regarding the story. i hope this doesn't disappoint you but you probably shouldn't expect much until winter break mostly do to thing's going not as planned this week. as for a little story i had just finished kr gaim and was honestly kinda depressed and decided to watch doki doki precure and was " this isn't so bad" so i decided to watch madoka magica seeing as i was kinda getting into magical girl stuff and who would have guessed that the person who worked on gaim had also worked on this show it's really depressing and I'm debating on whether or not i should watch ryuki. i do have good news I'm planning on starting my own original story watch cody miles as he cuts through this sci fi medieval fantasy in his own Pacifist way in breaking Impact! i hoped you enjoy and have a nice day**


	7. stressful fight

* * *

* * *

**hello and welcome to chapter ****6\. I'm hoping you all enjoy and as you know it's all most Christmas so that's cool. other than that nothing really important to spout so with that said have a nice read**

* * *

it was rather silent in a part of the jungle very silent. said silence was rather off putting to a man who was in the middle of it. gentoku himuro was in a situation which was quite undesirable he stuck in what was to him the middle of nowhere and the electronics he had on him were disabled sento's tracker included. gentoku was currently trying to cause the least noise possible as to not attract anything that would be happy to tear him to bits. as he was thinking to himself he heard a rustle. looking to where it was he found a squad of guardians moving through the bushes. gentoku was confused but unfazed as they moved towards him with hostile intentions in response he put on the sclash driver and brought out a purple fullbottle and twisted it's cap '**danger****!**' a tune began play as he insert it '**crocodile!**' he then pushed the lever on the driver '**crushed! ****consumed!**** cracking****!**' a beaker appeared around gentoku that filled up with purple liquid as well as two metallic jaws appeared biting on and shattering the beaker which molded around gentoku into a black and purple suit

'**crodile in rogue! orrrrA!**' the Cell face crushers snapped on the helmet which cracked to reveal a visor. with his transformation finished gentoku was now dawned as kamen rider rogue. 'you will be sacrifice for the greater good' the guardian's were now charging at him to engage. rogue punched one and kicked another. one of them attempted to catch him off guard by attacking his back but rogue caught the blade and elbowed it. he the got out the steam blade and started cutting them down one by one. rogue then turned the dail on the blade '**electric steam!**' rogue with one electrified slash destroyed the remaining guardian's. rogue took a moment to himself to brebreath but realized the danger had not yet passed as he heard rapid foot step's he turned to see the the crazed armored fusion bugster charging at him with incredible speed. with one swing rogue was sent flying into the air and landed on a tree which shattered on impact. rogue got up in the nick of time as the f.bugster had already gotten to rogue's impact to charge at him which he avoided and attempted to counter attack with a punch but the monster didn't even flinch as it wailed on rogue with heavy strike's that could eviscerate bone. rogue rolled out of the way and activated his finisher '**scrap finish****!**' rogue puched it with his fist surrounded by purple energy but to gentoku's shock the monster blocked it with it's claw the attack barely denting it 'wh-wha-?!' rogue said in suprise but was cut off by a punch from the bugster. rogue was left staggering on the floor while both the bugsters claws glew red as it prepared to finish rogue off. all seemed lost but out of nowhere '**knockout critical smash!**' a man in red appeared and blocked the attack with his own finisher. 'cheers mate the cavalry has arrived!' a man in yellow helped rogue up the duo was none other than kr para-dx and lazer. 'who are-?' rogue attempted to ask but was cut as the bugster charged past paradx and towards rogue and lazer making both of them to dodge out of the way. both retaliate by kicking his back causing him to stumble. the monster regained itself and attemped to charge at rogue but was stopped by paradx as both engaged in a punch out which at first seemed even but it was clear that p-dx was being overwhelmed. '**knockout ****critical smash**!'in a desperate attempt para-dx hit the f.bugster with a charged up punch and sent him toward's a wall of rock which blew up.

... 'so um... is he dead?' lazer asked to which the world seemed to answer **"BOOM!!" **as the bugster bursted out of debris surrounded by a red aura 'Nope!' para-dx said and all three riders charged at him but produced less than desirable results as para-dx was flung into a tree and lazer and rogue were being batterd and beaten to a pulp. the rider's as if completely in sink activated there finishers '**knockout critical smash****!** '**bakysou critical strike!**'**crack up finish!**' the bugster blocked and held the finishers but was being pushed back. it was looking like the rider's were succeeding until the monster suddenly illuminated brightly with red energy and sent all three of them flying and crashing on the ground. 'unbelievable! was he holding back the entire time!?' pallad said as the bugster's red metallic claw glew and a giant holographic version appeared. seeing as the monster was about to finish them off rogue got out the nebula steam gun ' this is no good we need to retreat!' he said said as mist shot out of the gun covering the rider's as the claw swiped at the mist only to find nothing. the monster let out a frustrated and mindless roar as it's target was gone

* * *

[with the riders]

our heroes were in a cave all dehenshined and exhausted 'why did you help me?' gentoku asked wondering why the two came out of nowhere to help him 'why? there wasn't really a good reason why pal but what was that thing it seemed pretty content on taking you out?' kiriya asked 'i wouldn't know but i do believe that whatever is happening around here' gentoku answers 'we need a plan whatever that thing was it's after you and possibly us' pallad said it was completely silent for a moment until gentoku thought of an idea 'what if we were to set up an anbush' getoku said which the riders leaned to listen as gentoku explained his plan 'are you sure? you'd be putting yourself in danger' kiriya asked 'it's nothing to worry about all you need to do is get off the attack while his gaurd is down' gentoku said as they went off to prepare

* * *

**hello and i hoped you enjoyed i hope you aren't disappointed by anything like me not putting an evolto segment but i just wanted to get this done and you really shouldn't expect another until Christmas break with that said have a nice day**


	8. news number 2 electric bugaloo

it be Christmas and not only that but the end of the decade so I'm wanting to discuss ideas that I've had for fanfiction and see if you think there any good

first off I've watched senki zesshou symphogear an i think its really good all though i haven't finished and found out the seiyu for hibiki was the same for yurusen from kamen rider ghost so i thought that would be a good idea.

i am also planning on making that heart precure x wizard as im a quarter through precure and just started wizard I'm loving bothboth

**news!**

i am proud to say chapter 7 is on the way

as well as the second chapter of breaking impact my own original story.

i hope you're as happy as i am because it's Christmas break! Christmas is coming and so is the new episode for zero one so i hope life has treated you well wnd have nice Christmas


	9. on hold

this is an apology for not being able to finish any chapters in time.

I'm very sorry for anybody expecting new chapters but my situation is a fair bit out of my control due to several reasons such as my mother being put through surgery leaving me to take care of my younger siblings as my father has to attend work hours and the fact that school is more than a little rough for me I'm really hoping to get my schedule back together but as for now this is an apology for not only failing to get chapter's out in a timely manner but for having to put the story on hold so i can get thing's straight so thank you and i really hope you have a nice day


	10. baby I'm back!

hello and sorry for the wait but I'm starting to write again it took some to get everything settled. my house is getting together and school is well... school. what hasn't been helping is that I've been catching illnesses left and right and I'm I'm certainly not any happier in fact I'm incredibly sad but that's not what's important here because I'm going to be starting again

(the row of empty seats): **YAAAY**

so if you're wondering what I plan to do now I'm gonna spill it

first things first rider adventure is going to keep on keepin on that's what obvious here but I plan changing the name because "rider adventure" isn't exactly the most interesting title leave some suggestions if you can.

secondly breaking impact has been changed to shooting star breaker and I plan on moving it to a place like wattpad. when I do move it I plan on posting the drawings although I've made although there far from impressive so I'm hoping to either improve or get help from a more talented artist.

third and this is two things as there not much but I plan on making a crossover fanfic kr zero one and

senki zesshou symphogear as I love both zero one is probably one of the best rider's ever although I'm not the best judge of that, this one's probably coming soon than the latter I'm making a crossover between gundam and red vs blue I'm just gonna leave that there.

anyways I have nothing else to say but my birthday is coming in thirteen days on Feb 23 so that's not anything special but I was just letting you know so without further ado I hoped you enjoyed anything I made thus far and words that I've been wanting to say since the moment I wrote this, have a nice day


End file.
